True Life
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: What if Harry was more sure of himself from being at Camp Half blood & takes interest in his affairs from the start. The goblins tell old him he has betrothal agreements that he would need to fill out before his 15th birthday. How will Harry handle it? How will he go be telling the Order he is Married? How will Married life will be at Hogwarts? WARNING: MEDIUM HAREM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Harry was more sure of himself from being at Camp Half blood and takes interest in his affairs from the start. The goblins tell old him he has betrothal agreements that he would need to fill out before his 15th birthday. How will Harry handle it? How will he go be telling the Order he is Married? How will Married life will be at Hogwarts? What will everyone say when they find out he was a demigod turned god? Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore bashing. Not totally bad Dumbledore and Weasley's

* * *

**Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Avengers**

Warning: Large HAREM

LOTS of Titles

LOTS of Creature Inheritance

* * *

**Author's Note: No Civil War**

Loki was controlled and now good.

Bucky is free from Mind Control

Ultron didn't happen and Wanda and Pietro joined the Avengers in a different way

Percy Jackson Series has happened.

Zoe didn't die

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry was a busy man. As he prepared for his weddings. Yes weddings. And preparing his Island Nations.

He had been acting at Hogwarts since he arrived. He knew who he was for ages. Since he had been a demigod turned god. He had a lot of fathers including James Potter with the essence of Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hades, Poseidon, Ra, Thor and Loki. His mothers were Lily Potter with the essence of Hera, Athena, Persephone, Amphitrite, Psyche, Selene, Khione and Freya. He was blessed by Morpheus, Thanatos, Frey, Hela, Heimdall, Anubis, Isis, and Osiris.

He had a blood adopted father who was THE Tony Stark. Tony Stark had taken him in from his abusive relatives when he was 4. After that he was found by a satyr and learned his huge parentage and magical abilities.

He met at the Camp Half-Blood his best friends Draco, Blaise and Neville. Both were magically like him. And they truly began his best friends.

He also found out all his titles, soulmates and creature inheritance (He knew he had some as he already had retractable wings) at the age of 8. And it was truly a shock to him.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat in King Ragnok of the Goblins office with his adopted Dad Tony and his soulmates. He was doing an inheritance test and a creature test. His Godly parents had suggested it. His Fathers Thor and Loki was also here._

"_12 drops of blood", King Ragnok says _

_Harry cuts his palm and lets 12 drops of blood fall on the parchment. And he was shocked with the titles that came up. _

_Inheritance Test_

_**Henry James Sirius Arthur Liam Cain Brandt George Philip Louis Nicholas ****Richard Albert Joseph William Robert Frederick Alexander Tiberius Cyrus Galahad Hector Ferdinand ****Octavian Leonidas Darius Nizam Julius Gareth Elijah Rothbart Lawrence Charlemagne Miguel Potter**_

_Titles_

_Emperor of Nightstar (Caribbean)_

_Emperor of El Dorado (Atlantic Ocean) (Capital: Manoa)_

_Emperor of Stormhold (North Atlantic)_

_Emperor of Diablo (Mexican Gulf)_

_Emperor of Iceblast (Arctic Circle)_

_Emperor of Snowspell (South Atlantic)_

_Emperor of Cometta (South Atlantic)_

_Emperor of Pandorica (Pacific Ocean)_

_King of Silvermoon (Mediterranean)_

_King of Avalon_

_King of Camelot_

_King of Whitehaven (Pacific Ocean)_

_King of Golden Shores (Pacific Ocean)_

_King of Spellstorm __(Arabian Sea)_

_King of Quetzo (Arafura Sea)_

_King of Dragonclaw (North Atlantic)_

_King of Syracuse (Mediterranean)_

_King of Magical Troy _

_King of Magical Persia_

_King of Magical Portugal_

_King of Magical France_

_King of Magical Greece_

_King of Magical Spain_

_Sultan of Goldsand (Tyrrhenian Sea)_

_Sultan of Whitewaters (Indian Ocean)_

_Sultan of Orasis (Mediterranean)_

_Sultan of Blacksands (Mediterranean)_

_Sultan of Moondust (South Indian Ocean)_

_Sultan of Paradise (South China Sea)_

_Sultan of Nighthawk (White Sea)_

_Tsar of Magical Russia_

_Kaiser of Crestview (Near Germany)_

_Kaiser of Magical Germany_

_Kaiser of Lunaspell (North Sea)_

_Pharaoh of Magical Egypt_

_Lord of Magical Belguim_

_Lord of Magical Netherlands _

_Lord of Magical Luxembourg _

_Lord of Magical Italy_

_Lord of Magical Denmark_

_Hereditary Grand Duke of Salamanca (Mediterranean) (Magical)_

_Duke of Golddust (North Sea)_

_Duke of Atlantica (Bottom of Pacifice Ocean)_

_Duke of Normandy_

_Prince of Alfheim _

_Crown Prince of Asgard_

_Prince of Jotunheim _

_Lord of Vanaheim_

_Guardian of the Hunt_

_Lord of the Northern Marches of Asgard _

_Wolf Prince_

_Eagle Prince_

_Prince of the Draconis_

_Archery Champion_

_Keeper of the Queen's Peace (UK)_

_Knight of the Order of the Round Table_

_Magical Titles_

_Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov _

_Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys _

_Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey _

_Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Pendragon_

_Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Phoenix _

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Gryffindor _

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Ravenclaw _

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Slytherin_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Peverell_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Illvermorny _

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Koldovstoretz_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stewart_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Hawkins _

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Nightwatch_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sparrow_

_Lord of the Ancient House of Triple_

_Lord of the Ancient House of Shafiq _

_Lord of the Ancient House of di Vinci_

_Lord of the Ancient House of Valentine _

_Lord of the Ancient House of Horizon _

_Lord of the Noble House of Fawley_

_Lord of the Noble House of Holmes_

_Lord of the Noble House of Redwood_

_Lord of the Noble House of Blackburn_

_Lord of the Noble House of Swan_

_Lord of the Noble House of Howl_

_Lord of the Noble House of Elegant_

_Lord of the Noble House of Oswald_

_Lord of the Noble House of Mazur_

_Lord of the Noble House of Barnes (By Adoption from James Barnes)_

_Lord of the Lesser House Rogers (By Adoption from Steve Rogers)_

_Lord of the Lesser House of Banner (By Adoption from Robert 'Bruce' Banner)_

_Lord of the Clan Evans_

_Lord of the Clan Blackthorne_

_Lord of the Clan Stark (By Adoption from Anthony Stark)_

_Lord of the Clan Potts (By Adoption from Virginia Potts)_

_Lord of the Clan Strange (By Adoption from Stephen Strange)_

_Muggle Titles:_

_Heir of Stark_

_Duke of Ross (UK)_

_Duke of Norfolk (UK)_

_Demigod Titles:_

_Prince of Atlantis_

_Prince of the Underworld _

_Hero of Olympus_

_Part of the Twelfth Legion_

_Muggle Seats_

_House of Lords Potter Seat_

_Hogwarts Board Seats:_

_Potter Seat_

_Gryffindor Seat_

_Slytherin Seat_

_Ravenclaw Seat_

_Emrys Seat_

_Ancestors:_

_Pharaoh Rameses III of Egypt_

_Pharaoh Cleopatra of Egpyt and Mark Antony _

_King Charlemagne the Great_

_King Darius the Great of Persia_

_King Arthur of Camelot and Queen Guinevere _

_Sir Galahad of the Round Table_

_King Leondias I of Sparta_

_King Alexander III of Macedon the Great_

_King Robert II the Wise of the Franks_

_King William I of England, Duke of Normandy and Queen Matilda_

_King Louis XIV the Great of France and Queen Maria_

_King Ferdinand II of Aragon and Queen Isabella I of Castile_

_Queen Victoria and Prince Albert_

_Kaiser Frederick of Germany and Empress Victoria_

_Tsar Nicholas Romanov Through Anastasia _

_Empress Catherine the Great of Russia_

_General Julius Cesar_

_Emperor Augustus Octavian of Rome_

_Crown Prince Hector of Troy_

_Vaults_

_XXXX_

_Creature Inheritance _

_Part High Elf_

_Part Shadow Elf_

_Part Blood Elf_

_Part Summer Fae_

_Part Winter Fae_

_Part Exile Fae_

_Part Light Veela_

_Part Dark Veela_

_Part Vampire _

_Part Wolf-Folk (Fur Colour: Black, Gold and Silver)_

_Part Werewolf_

_Part Draconis (Form Colour: Black, Gold, Violet, Turquoise) (Dr__agon Type: Time, Magic, Crystal, Shadow, Spirit, Storm, Ice, Space, Water and Fire)_

_Part Dwarf_

_Part Goblin (Adopted)_

_Part Genie_

_Part Phoenix (Form: Shadow/Warrior Phoenix)_

_Part Star_

_Part Nymph_

_Part Druid _

_Part Dryad_

_Part Naiad _

_Part Oceanid _

_Part Siren_

_Part Mermaid_

_Part Angel (Wings: Black, Brown, White, Gold, Teal, Violet)_

_Part Demon_

_Part Imp (Warrior/Fire/Chaos)_

_Part Fury_

_Part Kitsune (Black/Teal/Gold)_

_Part Elemental_

_Part Aesir_

_Part Jotun_

_Part Vanir_

_Part Demigod: essence of Apollo, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hades, Persephone, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Psyche, Selene, Khione, Ra, Thor, Loki, Freya, Frey_

_Ancient Allies_

_House Bones_

_House Greengrass_

_House Longbottom_

_Soulmates:_

_Morgana Le Fey (Minor Goddess of Mystery) (Daughter of Hecate) (Gave up Magical Title)_

_Daphne Greengrass _

_Susan Bones _

_Padma Patil _

_Lilith Moon _

_Su Li _

_Eleanor Branstone _

_Tracey Davis _

_Megan Jones _

_Luna Lovegood _

_Helen Dawlish _

_Gabrielle Delacour _

_Isobel MacDougal_

_Hestia Carrow_

_Flora Carrow_

_Alexandriaz__ Diggory _

_Trinity Runcorn _

_Libra Lestrange_

_Leta Kama_

_Nozea Tremblay_

_Cornelia Fudge_

_Ivy Prince _

_Lady Artemis_

_Lady Hestia_

_Lady Eris_

_Lady Hemera _

_Lady Harmonia_

_Lady Hecate_

_Zoe Nightshade _

_Reyna Ramirez-Arellano _

_Hylla Ramirez-Arellano _

_Eternity Stone (High Elf) _

_Infinity Stone (High Elf)_

_Perry Sashbree (High Elf)_

_Princess Sinistra Redbird (Fury)_

_Nairobi Oakage (Dryad)_

_Ever Waterfall (Mermaid)_

_Ziggy Myer (Star)_

_Dakota James (Phoenix)_

_Rikki Tanner (Draconis)_

_Nicolette Eden (Dark Veela)_

_Ziva Washington (Demon)_

_Mulan Shang (Kitsune)_

_Raffy Battletide (Blood Elf)_

_Thirrin Redrought (Blood Elf)_

_Forest Nixon (Daughter of Demeter) _

_Clarisse La Rue (Daughter of Ares) _

_Stellamaria Cortez (Daughter of Aphrodite, Descendant of Apollo)_

_Kaleidoscope Scamander_

_Perenelle Flamel II_

_Nightingale Nixon (Daughter of Demeter)_

_Svetlana Ivashkov _

_Zathura Holmes_

_Dagmar Mazur_

_Roxanne Call_

_Cleopatra Arch_

_Adelaide Stacey_

_Sephrenia (Star)_

_Shalom Timor_

_Vixen Spark_

_Jubilee Spirit_

_Mercia Arrow_

_Sisi Arrow_

_Arctic Matthews_

_Nesori Watson_

_Elys Wattle_

_Louvre de Stacey_

_Nestra Palmer_

_Indi Gibbs_

_Propheta_

_Otrera_

_Lenobia_

_Storm_

_Polenn Cherek_

_Kayta Ozera_

_Kaytiri Spiritheart _

_Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Wanda Maximoff _

_Natasha Romanoff _

_Shuri (Princess of Wakanda)_

_End Flashback_

Harry had been shocked by all of that then. He couldn't believe all his titles. And not to mention all of his soulmates which King Ragnok told him at the time he had betrothal contracts with most of them and that he would be required to marry the ladies by his 15th birthday. And it was a shock that a person he considered an Aunt was his soulmate and that was Natasha Romanoff.

It was also a shock to learn Bellatrix and Narcissa were his mates but Apollo, Hecate and Athena explained that Bellatrix and Narcissa were trapped in contracts that only their true mate could break. And Bellatrix didnt torture the Longbottoms someone changed into her to get her into trouble. Narcissa, Draco's stepmother was abused by Lucius. So as soon as he was emancipated he freed them.

He was also shocked at his wealth he was the richest Man and Wizard in the world. He had been shown his 'Kingdoms' and told by the Stewards he could take up the titles of King/Emperor/Sultan/Tsar/Kaiser/Pharaoh when he was emancipated.

It was difficult with some of his soulmates as Zoe and Lady Artemis hated men. But Harry had made promises not to betray them or force himself on them. He would marry them and they would only be his wives in names unless they choose to change.

Neville also had royal titles and was basically a brother monarch to Harry.

When he arrived at Hogwarts he decided to put on an act. So nobody could tell he was a demigod and a intelligent boy. He had to pretend to hate Draco when he was one of his best friends.

He fooled everyone but his true friends. Which were of course Draco, Blaise, Neville, Fred and George and their brother Charlie. He hated the fact he had to put up with Ronald and Granger. They really annoyed him. He would never be there friends under normal circumstances as Ronald was lazy and always jealous. Granger had to be a nag and always thought she was right. Then Ginevra came along and she was annoying as time went on and tried to spend as much time as possible with him.

He found out by the Goblins that Molly Weasley had made a illegal Betrothal Contract with them. Which when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire made him emancipated so he dismissed the contact and came into his FULL inheritance.

Going back he fought against Kronos and Gaea when he was 12 and 13. He fought one of the man evil gods and saved Lord Zeus. When everyone was getting awarded he was given a Godhood and so were Fred and George, Charlie, Draco, Neville and his Girlfriend Zoe.

He was the God of Life, Runes, Loyalty, Duels, Battles, Honour, Bravery, Chivalry, Daring, Courage, Valiance, Knowing, Heartbreak, Swordsmanship, Marksmanship, Shadows, Time, Strategy, Survival, Oaths, Boundaries, Hurt, Pain, Reality, Trustworthiness, Dedication, Hardwork, Protection, Destinies, Mystery, Change, Immortality, Lakes, Rivers, Thoughts, Secrets and Minor God of: Magic, Fire, Water, and Archery.

Fred and George were the Gods of Tricks, Pranks, Jokesters, Mischief and Resourcefulness.

Draco was the God of Cunning, Ambition and Determination.

Neville was the God of Forests, Earth, Plants and Fairness.

Zoe was the Goddess of Perseverance, Stars, Galaxy's, Comets and Planets.

So the years had been eventful as he got used to everything that had happened to him. Including his Adopted Dad marrying his soulmates they were Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Carol Danvers, Betty Ross, King T'Challa and Logan formally James Howlett aka Wolverine. They all blood adopted him but King T'Challa because Harry was the soulmate of his sister Princess Shuri.

Now Voldemort was back and Dumbledore was insisting in keeping him in the dark. Harry was angry at that and the fact that his 'supposed' friends Ronald and Granger weren't writing to him. But Harry knew everything that was going on. In his kingdoms he had an intelligence service and they had been telling him everything.

Now it was days before weddings would take place. Tomorrow he was hosting the wedding of Fred and his three ladies. Then the next day George and his two ladies. Then Charlie and his _eight _Ladies. Then Blaise and his four ladies. Then Draco and his five ladies. Then it was Neville and his seven ladies. Then at last would be his wedding.

He was hosting Fred, George, Charlie, Blaise and Draco's weddings. Neville's wedding was happening on one of his three Kingdoms.

He was looking forward to the day he married his ladies. He had fallen in love with all of them over the years and finally in just a few days they would be married.

And this year at Hogwarts he wasn't going to pretend. It was time he showed who he truly was. And the same went for his friends.

So Hogwarts was going to have to watch out. A Sovereign was coming to Hogwarts…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

Harry was in Neville's kingdom for one of his best friends weddings. Neville's kingdoms were like some of his. All magical and had all kinds of magical creatures. He remembered how nervous Neville had been to find out his mother was meant to be Queen of those three nations.

Harry helped Neville. Actually they helped each other as they had found out about beings Kings at the same time. They had spent time in a time chamber to learn all the etiquette and laws they needed to start with.

Harry was now in the Island Nation of Goldmoon. It was in the Caribbean and not far from one of his Island nations. Neville had decided to marry his 7 ladies here.

Harry was best man with Draco, Blaise, Fred and George as groomsman. As the girls were getting ready Harry was trying to help Neville calm down. He was pacing.

"What if they don't turn up?" Neville asks

"Nev relax they are just getting ready. Nothing will go wrong this day. The Gods are on our side. And one of my mothers Lady Hera is preforming the ceremony. SHE will make sure that nothing happens", Harry says soothingly

"I am just nervous. They will be Queens, Empresses and Sultana's what if they find they can't handle it and divorce me?" Neville asks

"I am sure they won't they have known for a couple of years your titles they have had some time to process it", Harry replies

"Harry's right everything will be fine. Those ladies love you", Draco tells Neville  
"Are my Immortal Parents here?" Neville asks

"Yes I saw Lord Dionysus and Lady Demeter when I checked on everything", Harry assures him

"The live TV and Carriages ready?" Neville asks

"They are. Your people have been working hard to make sure everything is perfect", Blaise assures him

"Did the girls get the Tiaras and jewels?" Neville asks

"Yes they were delivered by your servants with guards escort", Harry assures Neville

"Sorry if I'm annoying you lot", Neville says sheepishly

"You would help us the same", Harry replies

"So had Dumbledore noticed your gone yet?" Neville asks

"No. Fred and George haven't heard anything", Harry replies

"Yeh they just think he is doing…"

"…what he is told…"

"…and not leaving the…"

"…house", the twins finish

"Like I would like to spend time IN that house. They wanted me out as much as possible", Harry snorts

"How could Moody not see inside the house?" Neville asks curiously

"The Nation has been really helpful with illusion charms in one room of the house. If they actually went in the house they wouldn't be able to find me", Harry replies chuckling

"You haven't lived there in years. They are hopeless", Draco remarks

"Well I did go there when I needed to keep up the charade. Like near middle of Summer before second year, same with third and fourth", Harry explains to them

"Had Granger figured out your smarter then her yet?" Blaise asks

"No. She would never believe it. Anyway I do my best work my correspondence to Emrys Academy. Neville does correspondence too Emrys Academy too", Harry replies

"What subjects are you both taking there?" Draco asks curious

"In Magical Subjects I am taking Alchemy, Ancient Magic, Ancient Studies, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Battles & Wars, Binding Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Chain Magic, Charms, Curse Breaking, Dark Arts, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Duelling, Enchanting, Flying, Healing, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, Rituals, Runic Magic, Spell Breaking/Creation/Detection/Identifying/Layering/Weaving, Transfiguration, Wandless/Wordless Magic, Warding and Wizarding Traditions.

In Mundane Subjects I am taking Algebra, Calculus, Chemistry, Cooking, Cultures, Diplomacy, English, Etiquette, Financial Management, Geography, Geometry, Laws, Maths, Mechanics, Negotiating, Physics, Politics & Government, Property Management, Science, and Trigonometry.

In Fine Arts I am taking Piano, Violin, Drawing, Music Composition and Dancing.

In Ancient Languages I am taking Ancient Greek, Ancient Celtic, Ancient Germanic, Ancient Egyptian, Latin, Persian and Old Norse.

In Non-Human Languages I am taking Centuarian, Draconian, Dwarven, Elven, Fairy, Garish, Giant, Gnomish, Gobbledegook, Impish, Mermish, Pixienese, Vampiric, Veela and Wolfish.

In Human Languages I am taking Arabic, Bulgarian, Celtic, Chinese, Danish, Dutch, French, Gaelic, German, Greek, Hebrew, Indian, Irish, Italian, Japanese, Pashto, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Scottish, Spanish, Slovak, Swahili, Swedish, Thai, and Xhosa.

In Physical Education I am taking Archery, Boxing, Diving, Fencing, Horseback Riding, Shooting, Skiing and Swimming.

In Martial Arts I am taking Judo, Kenpo, Kendo, Karate, Tai Chi and Taekwondo. But I am also doing some courses from Asgard", Harry tells them

They whistle at all he was taking.

"Your insane", the twins says

"Most are to help with ruling my _many _nations", Harry replies

"Granger would be having kittens if she knew", Draco chuckles

"I bet. Emrys Academy is the best on Earth", Harry replies

"So you take courses on Asgard?" Blaise asks

"I do. But they are more challenging and focus of my God powers", Harry replies, "Like you know"  
"What about you Neville?" Draco asks

"In Magical Subjects I am taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Battles & Wars, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Duelling, Enchanting, Healing, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, Transfiguration, Warding and Wizarding Traditions.

In Mundane Subjects I am taking Algebra, Cooking, Cultures, Diplomacy, English, Etiquette, Financial Management, Geography, Laws, Maths, Negotiating, Politics & Government, and Property Management.

In Fine Arts I am taking Piano and Dancing.

In Ancient Languages I am taking Ancient Greek, Latin and Old Norse.

In Non-Human Languages I am taking Centuarian, Draconian, Elven, and Gobbledegook.

In Human Languages I am taking Danish, French, German, Greek, Indian, Russian and Spanish.

In Physical Education I am taking Boxing, Fencing, Horseback Riding, Shooting and Swimming", Neville says blushing

"You are really doing good Nev. I saw your last results", Harry says smiling

"Thanks", Neville replies

"I have a Board of Governors meeting at the 3rd you need to be there Nev", Harry informs him  
"I'll be there", Neville promises

"We better make our way to the alter", Harry says looking at his watch

"Ok I can do this", Neville says taking a deep breath

They all walk out to the law of the Palace that was decorated and set up for a big wedding. Everyone was taking their seats as Neville and Harry walked down the aisle first dressed in uniform with Draco, Blaise, Fred and George wearing suits.

Neville was nervous as he saw the Gods there. As well as the Families, Avengers and several nobles from his Kingdoms. He sees cameras had been set up.

Neville was nervous as he realised his brides where late.  
"Neville it is tradition for the brides to be late", Harry assures Neville

"Are you sure?" Neville asks

"One of MY fiancees would tell me if something happened", Harry tells him

Soon Lady Hera takes her place. As the music begins. The Bridesmaids make their way down. Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Zara Turner and Lana Dawlish. They smile at the boys. As Susan, and Padma were Harry's fiancees. Zara was Blaise's. Helen was Draco's. Angelina was George's and Katie and Alicia were Fred's.

Soon the wedding march was played and first down the aisle was Hannah who was in a long white dress with a flower belt. She had daisies in her hair with it in a twisted plait. A silver tiara was on her head. She had on diamonds with her necklace, earrings and bracelets. She was on her fathers arm.

Next was Parvati Patil who was wearing a red sari. Her hair was curled and hanging down her back. She had a beaded tiara on with gold with ruby jewellery. She was walking down the aisle on her fathers arm.

The others brides Lavender Brown, Sally-Anne Perks, Lisa Turpin, Susie May and Lady Tyche Goddess of Fortune walk down. All were smiling at Neville and only had eyes for Neville.

The brides all line up and Lady Hera smiles at them.

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful afternoon to unite these 8 souls in Holy Matrimony. These 7 woman today will marry a King, Emperor and Sultan. A Head of State of 3 Magical Island Nations. They have accepted the responsibilities that comes with marrying a royal. The Groom and Brides have agreed to take tradition vows that have seen around in Mythical Community for weddings for many centuries. King Neville you have three Lordships too your name and three kingdoms. Who to you chose to be the Lady of those houses?" Lady Hera asks  
"Hannah will become Lady Longbottom and High Queen of Goldmoon, Sally-Anne will become Lady Hufflepuff and High Queen of Halo and Susie May will become Lady Stormhold and High Sultana of Silversprings. Parvati, Lavender, Lisa and Tyche will keep their names to continue their lines. All 7 will be Queens, Empresses and Sultana's of my Island Nations", Neville says clearly gaining confidence

Harry hands over the rings to Neville.

"Neville Francis Longbottom, do you give yourself too . . . as their husband?" Lady Hera asks

"I, Neville Francis Longbottom, give myself as husband too . . .I swear to love them as a husband should love a wife. I swear to support them with my gold, silver and bronze, to remain at their sides in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, in war and in peace, in light and in darkness, in sun and in rain, in closeness and in distance, until death does us part us, though that shall not be for long. I swear to honour them for the rest of my days", Neville says smiling

The girls say similar vows. Then they all join their wands and hold them together.

"If we ever drawn wands against you, our husband, may our magic turn to fire in my views. May our power rebel and refuse our call, and strike us down where we stand and punish us a we rightfully deserve", the girls say passionately

"If I should ever draw my wand or fists against you my loves, my wives, may my magic turn to ice in my heart. May my power turn inward and freeze my life, and punish me as I deserve", Neville says passionately

"So we say, so smote it be", they all say

Their wands glow and gold lines go up their hands and sink underneath their skins sealing their vows.

"It is my great pleasure in introduce King of Goldmoon, Emperor of Halo, Sultan of Silversprings, Lord of Houses Longbottom, Hufflepuff and Stormhold, God of Forests, Earth, Plants and Fairness: Neville Longbottom and his wives Queens of Goldmoon, Empresses of Halo, Sultana's of Silversprings, and Ladies of Houses Longbottom, Hufflepuff and Stormhold: Hannah, Parvati, Lavender, Sally-Anne, Lisa, Susie and Lady Tyche. May their reign be long! You may kiss your brides", Lady Hera says smiling

Cheers go up through the crowds and Neville was kissed by his brides. He was beaming with happiness.

Everyone stands up as Neville and his brides walk back down the aisle. Harry had Susan and Padma on either arm. As the other ladies were on their fiancée's arms.

Neville helps his brides into the carriage as they go through a procession of the town around the Palace.

As everyone else makes their way to the Ballroom. Everyone was relaxing now. Harry greeted his other fiancée's and friends. He also said hello to his parents. Thor was enthusiastic and swung him around till Loki told him firmly to stop making a fool of himself and their son.

Soon Neville and his brides where announced and everyone claps and bows to the King and his new Queens. Only Harry didn't have to bow as he was in a higher standing then Neville. Thor, Loki, and the gods didn't bow either for the same reason.

They sit at the high table with the wedding party. Food and drink were served. As some speeches where going to be made.

Harry smiled at how happy one of his best friends looked. He was nothing of the nervous man he was earlier today. Now he looked relaxed and enjoying his time with his new brides.

He looked at his fiancée's and he couldn't wait to marry them in 6 days. He wanted to be with them in every way.

He knew soon it would be more hectic after the weddings. He had Board of Governor meetings to introduce new courses to Hogwarts and discuss teaching staff. He would be doing that without Dumbledore knowing.

But Dumbledore would soon learn he hadn't lived with the Dursley's in years. After all Dumbledore said his Birthday would be the day they would pick him up and this time Harry wasn't going to be there.

He couldn't wait too the Twins showed him a Pensieve Memory of Dumbledore and the others reaction. It would probably be another happy memory for a Patronus besides his wedding day.

After this ball he would be leaving for his Island Nation to set up for Draco's wedding in two days, then Blaise's the day after, then Charlie's, then Fred's and then George's. Then it would be his big day.

He just hoped that everything would go smoothly.

He watched at Neville's brides where granted immortality to be beside Neville for eternity as Neville was a God and couldn't die.

Soon he could see the day his brides would be granted the same. Then the Magical World would know about him.

Now that was a day they all looked forward too. So they could shock the Magical World speechless…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
